Fallen King
by Lawnon
Summary: Quarante-sept jours avant le couronnement de Thor, Loki hésite encore à appliquer son plan. Il ne peut pas laisser son frère devenir roi, mais en l'empêchant, tout s'effondrera-t-il sous leurs pieds ? Sauront-ils surmonter la douleur de la vérité mise à jour, ou leur lien se déchirera-t-il définitivement ? [Thor 1, /!\ référence THOR 2, Thor et Loki au travers de Loki/Sygin]


**Titre : **Fallen King

**Auteur :** Lawnon

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Thor appartiennent tous à Marvel, qui heureusement en prend grand soin, sinon je me ferais une joie de venir les voler :3.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Loki/Sygin assez peu développé, le point central reste Loki et Thor.

-XXXXXX-

«Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?»

Le guerrier asgardien sembla réfléchir plusieurs instants à cette proposition mais finit par secouer la tête et se justifia :

«C'est en partie de ma faute. Je dois m'excuser par moi-même et il n'apprécierait pas que je prenne quelqu'un avec moi pour cela.»

C'est ainsi que Thor toqua à la porte de son frère, tandis que Sygin reculait de quelques pas pour le laisser passer. Il pénétra dans la chambre, laissant la jeune femme qui avait décidé d'attendre la fin de l'entretien des deux princes avant de se manifester.

Sygin était devenue magnifique au court des dernières années. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair encadraient délicatement son visage aux traits fins et doux, et retombaient pour la plupart sur ses épaules tandis qu'une partie tirée en arrière formait un chignon légèrement lâche. Une fine mèche s'échappait de cette coiffure, passant sur son front et venant se caler derrière son oreille, tranchant avec le gris-bleu envoûtant de ses yeux inquisiteurs mais sages. Son expression, posée, se teintait parfois d'un sourire plein de charme et de légèreté, expression de sa prévenance et de sa patience. Et ce fut ces qualités ainsi que sa compréhension des autres qui durent être mises à l'épreuve en pénétrant à son tour dans la même pièce que le dieu des Malices, après le départ de Thor les quelques minutes plus tard suivant son entrée.

Elle regarda un long instant Loki, tout en s'approchant à pas feutrés. Cette manœuvre n'avait pas pour but de masquer son arrivée, les pouvoirs de perception de Loki ne l'auraient pas permis de toute façon. Non, il s'agissait plutôt de sa part d'une sorte de délicatesse, presque une crainte de le déranger. En effet, le dieu semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, et l'interrompre serait tout sauf une tentative d'approche efficace. Elle s'assit donc sur le lit collé au rebord de fenêtre où Loki s'était assis, son regard tourné vers la vitre et fixant un point que lui seul pouvait voir.

Ce fut après quelque secondes qu'il posa sur elle un regard calme.

«Je venais juste aux nouvelles.», déclara la jeune femme.

«Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir en plus de ce qui a été dit.»

«De mauvaise humeur.», constata-t-elle avant de sourire gentiment et lever l'index lorsqu'il s'apprêta à protester «Je ne dis pas cela à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais à cause de ce que tu es en train de remuer depuis ces dernières heures. Je t'accorde que les derniers événements portent à réflexion, mais tu as l'air concentré sur quelque chose de bien plus important.», conclut la jeune femme.

Il soupira. Il appréciait particulièrement la perspicacité de Sygin, mais celle-ci jouait en l'occurrence en sa défaveur.

« En effet, mais c'est bel et bien lié à ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. », souffla-t-il avec un agacement certain, précédant généralement une humeur massacrante suivie d'une colère froide mais explosive si elle devait être ne serait-ce qu'un peu accentuée par quelqu'un. Ce qui arrivait à chaque fois, en réalité, car absolument le moindre petit détail pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds quand il était dans cet état.

Sygin le laissa alors continuer, il valait mieux qu'il crache en premier tout son venin avant qu'elle n'intervienne.

« Je ne comprends pas comment Père peut tolérer cela. Thor aurait pu tous nous faire tuer à cause de son maudit entêtement, cette soif de faire la guerre pour faire la guerre, et Odin n'a même pas l'air de le considérer.», pesta-t-il « Si je n'avais pas fait en sorte que nous traversions un portail pour nous ramener à Asgard, nous serions tous morts à Muspellheim à l'heure qu'il est. Mais bien sûr, comme il s'agissait là d'un choix opposé à la volonté de mon cher frère, l'aîné de nous deux, je suis celui à blâmer. C'est l'évidence même, je ne vois même plus comment cela peut me surprendre.»

Il avait fini sur un ton absolument méprisant et une fois de plus détourné le regard comme pour fusiller un bouc émissaire invisible.

« Tu sais, Loki. Je pense…Je pense qu'Odin se rend bien compte que Thor prend quelquefois les mauvaises décisions. »

Il ricana :

« Si c'était le cas, il comprendrait qu'il fait une grave erreur avec lui. »

Sygin garda le silence un instant, entrelaçant ses doigts, une mine soudain légèrement plus soucieuse. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était fait la réflexion que la famille royale se…déchirait au fur et à mesure que la date du couronnement de Thor avançait. Les tensions se faisaient plus vives, les blessures plus profondes. Et Loki allait sans aucun doute de plus en plus mal. Elle pouvait presque lire la douleur et la colère dans son regard qu'il camouflait pourtant avec brio grâce à un masque calme et posé.

Un masque, des non-dits, des préoccupations dont il ne faisait part à quiconque en pensant ne pas être écouté s'il venait à le faire.

«Tu penses qu'il n'est pas prêt.», souffla-t-elle soudainement, croisant alors les pupilles vertes de Loki qui avait finalement reporté son attention sur elle.

«Non, je pense qu'il n'est pas fait pour régner.»

«Tu es donc certain qu'il ne changera pas ? Qu'il ne comprendra pas un jour le vrai rôle d'un roi ?»

«Qu'il comprenne ? Sygin, en des siècles il n'a rien voulu apprendre et écouter ! J'ai pourtant essayé et réessayé de lui faire comprendre, de l'amener à ne pas agir selon son désir égoïste de bataille, et de réfléchir.», s'emporta légèrement le dieu «Le vois-tu un jour, assis sur le trône toute la journée, en prenant des décisions raisonnables ? Il est fait pour aller sur le champ de bataille et défendre Asgard sous les ordres d'un roi, pas pour être ce roi. Cela ne lui va pas, lui-même n'aimerait pas ce poste.»

Sygin resta silencieuse un moment puis déclara d'une voix douce :

«Quelquefois il suffit de tomber sur la bonne personne, Loki. Un jour, peut-être que quelqu'un arrivera à le changer.»

«J'en doute fortement.», siffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ou du moins, pas entièrement. Certes, il n'imaginait pas vraiment Thor devenir un homme posé et sage du jour au lendemain, mais ce n'était pas impossible et le dieu le savait, au fond de lui. En disant qu'il doutait, il s'enfonçait dans le déni : la réalité était que, paradoxalement, il ne souhaitait pas que ce changement s'opère. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'opère grâce à une personne autre que lui-même : durant toutes ces années il avait voulu persuader et convaincre son frère de le laisser le conseiller sur le rôle d'un roi, sur le comportement idéal et diplomate à adopter lorsqu'on possède ce statut, lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses défauts... Alors si une tierce personne que Thor ne connaissait pas avant se présentait et se révélait capable de faire ce que Loki tentait depuis des siècles, si cette personne pouvait faire ouvrir les yeux au dieu du Tonnerre, comment Loki pourrait-il se sentir sinon inutile ? Il aurait été parfaitement superflu de rester aux côtés de son frère toutes ces années si c'était pour n'obtenir aucun résultat.

Qu'une autre personne y arrive à sa place, ce serait la goutte de trop.(*)

Sygin se pencha un peu plus sur le lit pour apercevoir le visage du prince, résolument tourné vers la vitre une nouvelle fois, la mâchoire serrée et un regard sombre au possible. Observatrice, et le connaissant à présent mieux que beaucoup d'autres, elle pouvait ressentir son tourment comme si ce fut le sien.

«Loki, un jour viendra où Thor comprendra. Mais telles que sont les choses aujourd'hui, cela ne se peut être fait autrement que dans la douleur. Puissiez-vous simplement la surmonter, ensemble, et malgré les sacrifices.»

Aux yeux d'autrui, les conséquences et la douleur qu'elle décrivait pouvaient sembler extrêmes. Un autre aurait probablement dit qu'ils se disputeraient, puis se réconcilieraient simplement comme tous les frères et sœurs. Mais Loki et Sygin n'étaient pas dupes. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui envisagent le meilleur en sachant pertinemment que le destin ne les épargnera pas, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui espèrent trop pour finalement retomber encore plus bas que s'ils avaient senti venir le coup.

Tous les deux étaient conscients de ce qui allait se briser dans 47 jours. Quotidiennement, trop de maux avaient accablé la stabilité et l'unité de la famille, trop de failles étaient apparues que le temps accentuait sans cesse pour libérer cet immense éclatement qui allait survenir.

Et pour ces raisons, Loki semblait à bout. Il savait. Il savait que le plan qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en œuvre ne pouvait pas tout arranger dans son sens, malgré la minutie dont il avait fait preuve pour le concevoir, malgré les éventualités qu'il avait envisagées, le jour venu, quelque chose n'irait pas et libérerait tous les non-dits de la famille. Loki sentait que nombre de choses n'étaient jamais dites clairement, et que ce jour-là, la rancœur relâcherait les poids qui pesaient sur le cœur de chacun.

Loki comprenait que par amour et bonne volonté, il anéantirait tout, car c'était inévitable. Jusque-là, la date n'avait été que retardée, l'échéance repoussée sans cesse. Mais cela arriverait. Les choses seraient dites, les secrets mis à jour, les mensonges exposés, puisqu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait dans la famille, depuis le début. On ne trompe pas un menteur.

Une main vint saisir la sienne, posée sur son genou. Il ferma les yeux et ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Sygin. Il en avait besoin, vraiment, car s'il gardait son calme maintenant, son esprit était un parfait chaos inimaginable.

Le Chaos. Sa signature, son état, sa fatalité.

Sygin était la douceur, la paix, le calme. Elle n'était qu'une douce brise sur le visage, celle qui vous fait sentir vivant, qui éveille votre peau au moindre toucher par sa fraîcheur et sa brièveté, qui apaise votre esprit en le concentrant sur tout frôlement, tout chuchotement, tout élément alentours qui vous extériorise du chaos de la réflexion vaine.

Le dieu la regarda enfin. Réellement. Ses yeux ne mentaient plus, ils ne cachaient plus, n'enfermaient plus ses pensées noires.

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et s'assit à côté d'elle en l'amenant à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Sygin leva alors le regard vers lui, qui avait légèrement penché la tête vers elle pour décrypter les émotions présentes sur son visage. Elle passa sa main contre sa joue et il ferma les yeux. Sa nervosité était encore palpable, mais il s'efforçait de se laisser faire, peut-être pensant qu'il parviendrait à trouver dans ce contact un certain réconfort, ou du moins un semblant de sérénité qui lui manquait cruellement.

Il expira doucement, passant délicatement ses doigts fins dans la chevelure de la jeune déesse, emmêlant légèrement les mèches, comme tout chaotique qu'il était. Il sourit sincèrement à cette pensée. C'était bien parce que Sygin était la fidélité et le calme qu'elle pouvait apprécier les petits grains de désordre qu'il semait sur son passage et qui rendaient sa vie un peu moins monotone.

Elle lui sourit aussi en réponse, s'exprimant d'une voix douce et apaisante :

«Si empêcher le couronnement de Thor doit être un sacrifice, s'il doit engendrer de grands maux, détruire une part de ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre jusqu'ici, mais s'il s'agit là de l'alternative qui te convient et qui protégera Asgard, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors tu dois le faire. Tu dois le faire pour ton frère, malgré les conséquences, et en veillant à ce qu'à la fin tout aille bien même si le chemin pour y arriver sera tortueux.»

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Il avait rouvert les yeux et scrutait son regard, en tout analyste et calculateur qu'il était, bien que plus naturel face à elle que face à quiconque. Elle continua, sa main toujours sur sa joue glissant vers ses cheveux qu'elle emmêla à son tour, comme une revanche puérile sur ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt aux siens :

«N'oublie pas, Loki. Après avoir mis à exécution ce plan et avoir subi ses suites, quoi qu'il advienne, quoi que vous ressentiez tous les deux, que votre lien soit profondément atteint ou non, tente de le réparer comme tu le peux. Même si ce n'est qu'un geste, qu'une phrase, qu'un signe. Ne reste pas indifférent à ce moment-là, quand tu auras l'occasion de tout arranger.»

Bientôt, la jeune femme somnolait contre ses genoux, et Loki, bien que plus détendu, ne pouvait envisager complétement posément le futur. La calme avant la tempête, c'était évident.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas pour lui que je l'ai fait._

Loki sourit légèrement en tapotant Gungnir du bout des doigts. Cela allait lui faire une belle jambe d'avoir dit ceci, s'il revoyait Thor un jour. Et Loki le savait, ils se reverraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Un temps qui s'écoulait trop lentement à son goût. Pourtant lorsque ce jour viendrait, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face une nouvelle fois, Loki était certain que les choses prendraient encore un autre tournant. Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? Il ne saurait lui-même le dire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer était qu'il était satisfait d'avoir pu dire à Thor la vérité. Mais cet aveu ne changerait peut-être rien, au final, il était plus probable qu'ils deviennent à nouveau ennemis. Après tout, puisqu'il était en vie, ses dernières paroles ne valaient peut-être plus rien aux yeux de son "frère".

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était faux. Cela changeait tout. Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'ils ressentent tous les deux, même si persistait la haine et la déception dans leurs cœurs meurtris par l'affrontement, il avait rappelé à son frère qu'il l'était encore, et que malgré tout cela ne changerait jamais.

Il rit légèrement. C'était vraiment une pensée niaise digne de Thor. Il lui manquait vraiment cet imbécile, peu importe si c'était en rival ou en frère.

-XXXXXX-

(*) Ce paragraphe fait principalement la description de la manière dont il a perdu le contrôle de soi-même lorsqu'il a su que Jane Foster avait pu changer Thor. C'est ma vision/explication de sa réaction ; à ce moment-là, il s'est senti rejeté et inutile.

_C'est peut-être une fin un peu douce à mon goût, mais j'ai décidé de la garder telle quelle étant donné que j'ai tendance à parfois trop réarranger mes récits. Je me dis que j'en étais satisfaite quand je l'ai écrit, et pour une fois, je vais me faire confiance x) !_

_J'étais loin d'imaginer que j'allais écrire quelque chose sur Sygin un jour. Je suis bien plus penchée vers l'Ironfrost (j'en écris une fanfic à plusieurs chapitres en ce moment, mais j'ignore quand elle sera postée car je suis une authentique flemmarde qui ne respecte pas les délais, donc je prends de l'avance sur mes chapitres, bref). J'aime aussi lire et parfois écrire des Thorki, mais ce n'est pas un pairing que j'apprécie réellement d'avoir en tête quand je regarde les films. Néanmoins, pour ceux qui aiment, il risque d'y en avoir, ne vous en faites pas ! x)  
_

_Ce petit OS n'a pour origine qu'un rêve, que je ne vous raconterai pas sinon les principaux commentaires seront "Pourquoiiiii je fais des rêves chelous et toi tu rêves d'un truc aussi cools avec Loki raaaaaah !" XD J'ai néanmoins pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, car Sygin est typiquement le personnage dont on ne connaît que très peu de choses et qu'on peut ainsi adapter à sa façon, c'est agréable, sans partir du côté OC/Mary-Sue de la force (je l'espère).  
_

_Bref, au programme, de l'ironfrost, peut-être Thor/Loki version fraternelle voire Thorki, car j'ai quelques idées les concernant ^^._


End file.
